pvz_sunken_pyramidfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashfall
Ashfall is a main character in Plants vs Zombies: Sunken Pyramid. A damage-based spy that weakens enemies and increases the team's firepower. He is played by ChemistryStones. Lore Overview The Hellbent Executioner was a special sort of hired help, a private investigator in Suburbia. When your local Shamrock Homes can't bring a criminal to justice, they seek Ashfall's help. He wouldn't harm his targets immediately, he'd spy on them, to see if they're deemed guilty or not. When he made his decision, an execution takes place shortly after. Often, he leaves a ceremic jar containing the target's ashes, and when these are discovered, people would say "The Hellbound Executioner made his judgements". He claims of having relations to the underworld, serving as an "Active Shinigami" to put scummy people to justice. There is some truth in this, but unless he is very acquainted with you, take his words with a grain of salt. ￼Early Afterlife After finding himself in the underworld of Fell, Ashfall wasn't thrown into the pits or made to work. Instead, he was given a deal by the ruler of the underworld themselves. In exchange for being able go in and out of Fell, Ashfall worked as an "intern" for Lord Mephisto. Other than getting his boss coffee every now and then, he had a simple job - Which was to get as many spirits down to Fell. He tried being one of the businessmen Fellions, selling people powers/houses/riches in exchange for their afterlives - But the stock market for fire isn't really that profitable. His boss was furious with his lack of "profit" in comparison to the other Fellions, and called for him to meet him in his office. Ashfall was given another chance, and if he was to succeed, he would become a full-time employee - On the condition that he becomes more active. Wanting his paycheck of "No Eternal Torment", Ashfall tries his hardest to do his job as an Executor. Post-Sunken Pyramid It was not long until word of the Sunken Pyramid and its hidden rewards reached Ashfall. The Investigator joined a little group that gotten a whole lot bigger. Much like the roster, his connection to them grew as time flew by. By defeating the Windigoo with his allies, Ashfall managed to send a lot of spirits into Fell. The Executor is unsure if this is what Mr. Mephisto meant when he should bring spirits to the underworld - But he was technically correct - Which is "the best kind of correct". Personality As stated earlier, Ashfall is a bomb that releases his anger by eliminating enemies to crisps. He is friendly to his allies, caring for them quite a lot. He would go out of his way to get in between his allies fighting to try and defuse the situation, in case that things look like they're going out of hand. He lacks courage and would rather not tackle things that seem to hard, and would be one to take a step back in tricky situations. Now that his composure is slowly breaking, Ashfall begins to become sarcastic and meaner, and his emotions getting the better of him and his battered ego. On a positive note, he does his best to do his jobs - Almost tryhard-ish, but it still counts. As surprising as it may sound, the Hellbound Executioner Ashfall is capable of forgiveness, as long as he isn't in a bad mood. Stats And Abilities Class: Spy Current Level: 14 Stack Attack: Flame Strife - Deals 21x3 (+30% AD) damage to the target. Each pea has a chance to burn the enemy for 11 (+15% AD) damage over 3 turns. Burn for each pea will stack damage. Supportive Attack: Blazing Judgement - Gives an enemy -5 defense. If casted on an enemy with armor down effect, deals 66 (+60%) damage and gives 3 armor down. If casted repeatedly, armor down stats will slowly diminish. Support Skill: Flaming Spirit - Gives an ally +60% attack damage. Lasts for 4 turns. Every turn, buff diminishes by 15%. At turn 2 of the buff, that ally's next attack will inflict a burn status. Plant Food 1: Soul Sizzle - The strongest enemy (excluding bosses, mini-bosses, and heroes) will lose half their health. Plant Food 2: Firestorm -Deals 168 (+50% AD) damage to all enemy. Fireballs have a chance to burn enemy, dealing 44 (+25% AD) damage per turn. Lasts for 5 turns. Talents: 1. Tricky - Casting abilities will have a chance to give you added 25% damage for the next turn. 2. Steal - (Active) Steal a random object at a target enemy's pockets. 40% chance to successfully steal some. 3. Fellion Fang - Right after you attack with Flame Strife, you can throw a dagger that deals 66 (+60% attack) damage to a target enemy. It inflicts 30% attack reduction, +3 bleed stack, and a 25% chance to stun an enemy affected by Blazing Judgement. 4. Spirits of Vengeance - If an ally gets vanquished, an invulnerable, uncontrollable duplicate of themselves will automatically attack their vanquisher. The all lasts for 3 turns. Relations *Camilla Ashfall and her ended up getting paired, mostly because of Neko's antics. Even before that, the two are decent friends that help out one another both inside of battle and out. *Cunnus Ashfall respects the Dark Matter Dragonfruit for escaping the hands of death and continuing to do throughout the journey. He is generally interested in the cynical Dragonfruit, but would keep his distance in battle because of his rather... Extreme hate for the undead. *Cactopus The two aren't really friends. Ashfall cannot deny that she's a vital member of the group as a heavy hitter, but he doesn't seem amused with her passive-aggressive nature - Which is a bit hypocritical on his part. *Aurocoatl Ashfall was surprised that he would meet a god, much less become friends with one. After Red Robin had introduced him to the statue - Which turns out to be Aurocoatl - He ended up becoming friends with him, and even received a whistle from the guy. *Felix The two end up becoming allies - Although he was almost attacked for being a Fellion. Ashfall is interested in the archmage and learns quite a bit from his combat style. The two are friendly rivals of sorts, until Felix calls Ashfall an edgelord and bombards him with ice puns. When Felix Trivia *Ashfall's remastered ￼lore is inspired from Crow from Crusaders Quest. *All of his abilities were renamed - Save for Flaming Spirit. *Ashfall's former support ability was Armor Transfer, but that had been replaced with Flaming Spirit as the group had enough tanks already. Category:Main characters